Lawless
by The Gossip Stone
Summary: Lost and far from home, Impa's son Ningan has found himself in the port town of Oblimos, where he assumes the undercover identity of an unsuspecting drunk. When he witnesses a street robbery, he decides to take justice into his own hands. However, he soon finds himself entangled in criminal affairs on a much more daunting scale. (Set as a sequel to 'Castle Wall Confessions').
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Zelda,_

 _It is with a heavy heart that I must confess: the Royal Council of Hyrule has disbanded. As a consequence of my own carelessness, Laurel discovered the truth about our mission's purpose, and decided to abandon the expedition. Ezra and Dakota soon followed, and I was left alone._

 _I am writing to tell you that I am safe. I have retreated to the furthest corner of the continent, to a port town named Oblimos. Its cobbled pavements are a stark contrast to the dusty tumbleweed streets of the Hidden Village – its sunny shores a far cry from the dismal skies above Kakariko._

 _Here, I aim to continue my mission and fulfil the agenda which you intended: I am going to find another member of the Sheikah, and I will not be returning to Hyrule until I succeed._

 _My sincerest apologies,_

 _Ningan._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sidon's Seafood Saloon_ is, as its name states, an open-air seafood restaurant situated on the promenade of Zora Harbour. It is renowned for its chilled atmosphere and impeccable food that suits taste-buds from across the continent. The chatter of diners is masked by the soothing piano melodies which play in the background, courtesy of the resident Zora pianist. Its music, its dishes, and its prime location by the seaside makes it the perfect spot. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for its customer service.

"Taste it." the waiter plants the plate on the table. "It's fresh."

"It doesn't _smell_ fresh…" the customer eyes the squid with uncertainty.

"You want to debate the freshness?" the waiter asks with his hands on his hips. "You want me to grab the chef and ask him to pull one out of the icebox? Or would you rather I fetch the fisherman and ask him to catch you another one?"

"There's no need to be so rude towards my wife." the man beside her snarls.

The waiter directs his sass across the table towards his aggressor. "If she's hungry, she'll eat it."

"I would very much like to speak to your manager." the woman retorts.

"No need! No need!" A well-dressed Zora appears at the table. "Sidon's here to solve the problem!"

He leans into the waiter's ear and murmurs: "Ningan, could I speak to you in my office?"

The waiter retracts his hand from his hip and slumps his arm on his side as he follows his manager to the back of the restaurant. The door of the office closes gently, granting them privacy for discussion.

"You can't _fire_ me!" the young man protests. "I've been working here for the past six months! I'm one of your longest-serving employees!"

"And you've been causing problems for us since you arrived…" Sidon rests his fins on his nose with an exhausted sigh. "I think this is the best thing for both of us."

"Not for me!" Ningan cries. "I have rent to pay!"

Sidon leans forward in his chair to address his employee face to face. "Do you have any idea what this business means to me? I built this place from the ground-up. I have made a name for myself not just here in Oblimos, but across the whole continent. When customers come to my office with complaints, my reputation is on the line. I cannot allow you to screw it up for me. You're fired, Ningan."

The scorned server hurls his crumpled-up apron at his former boss and storms out of the restaurant. On his purposeful exit, he passes the pianist at the piano.

"Hey, Ningan! Where do you think you're going?"

He continues his dramatic walkout without looking back.

The sunny streets of the seaside town welcome him with open arms. Seagulls chirp overhead as they circle the harbour, where fishing boats dock to unload their catch. He walks the cobbled pavements that meander between the whitewashed buildings, beelining for the only place in town where he feels comfortable enough to be his true self.


	3. Chapter 3

The disconcerted customer wipes the milky froth from his lips and beckons the bartender. The Zora serves him another ice-cold cocktail of coconut milk: his exotic regular.

"Add another shot." Ningan demands.

The bartender hesitates. "It's just after noon."

"So what?!" he exclaims. "It's been a hard day!"

The Zora grants his wish and dunks another shot of milk into the glass. Ningan chases his troubles with the cleansing coconut refreshment and closes his eyes.

He hails from a land named Hyrule: a glorious kingdom under the rule of Her Majesty Princess Zelda. He and Zelda were once childhood friends. When she reclaimed the crown after the prolonged seven-year reign of the tyrannical Ganondorf, she appointed him as Royal Advisor: a position once held by his mother, Impa.

As Royal Advisor, he occupied a seat at the Royal Council of Hyrule. Alongside the Royal Diplomat, the Royal Scholar, and the Royal Commander, he assisted Princess Zelda in the day-to-day political affairs of Hyrule. One day, however, he was dispatched on a covert mission to recruit lost members of his clan, the Sheikah tribe. This odyssey guided him far from Hyrule into the vast unknown continent.

Princess Zelda ordered the Royal Council to accompany him under false pretences. When the truth was inevitably unveiled, the scorned members of the Royal Council abandoned the mission and collectively disbanded. Ningan was left to roam the continent alone.

Henceforth, he journeyed south-west, to the seaside town of Oblimos. Oblimos was once a secluded fishing village that expanded into the continent's main port. All foreign goods must bypass the tight security measures imposed by the Zoras who operate the port, known as Zora Harbour.

While the Zoras oversee the port's day-to-day operations, the town has become dominated by tourists, who flock from all over to relish the endless sun and warm seas. As such, Ningan blends in without any question or hindrance. This is the port town's main appeal: nobody cares enough to know his real name.

"I thought I might find you here." the Zora pianist from _Sidon's_ appears at the bar. "I'm on my break. Mind if I join you?"

Ningan rolls his crimson eyes as the Zora pulls up a barstool next to him.

"I heard you got fired."

"Long time coming…"

"I could try and persuade Sidon to give you your job back-"

"Don't want it." Ningan asserts with another swig.

"How else are you going to pay your rent?"

"None of your business." he snaps. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Calm down!" the Zora raises his fins in surrender. "I was just trying to help!"

Ningan slams his glass down on the bar and leans aggressively into the fishman's supple-skinned face. "Stick to tinkling the ivories and quit prying into the affairs of others."

He neglects to tip the bewildered bartender and saunters out of the building. The pianist watches him go with a dejected sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Wooden wheels crunch across the gravel as a horse-drawn wagon trundles along the rugged mountain road. The horse is a glorious white colt with a lush golden mane. He pulls the carriage alone, taking great strides across the continent on behalf of Her Majesty Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

The driver is a young man with fair hair and blue eyes, clad from the neck down in shimmering golden armour. His navigator observes him from the passenger's seat: his determined grip on the reins, his focus on the road ahead. The sun casts light on his features; soft and youthful, but with a little stubble growing on his chin.

He senses his passenger's captivated gaze. "What are you looking at?"

Ningan shies away with a shrug. "Nothing."

His companion was a member of the Royal Council of Hyrule: the Royal Commander, Laurel. He holds the prestigious rank of Commanding Knight in the Royal Hylian Forces and had earned the nickname of the Gold Knight due to his magnificent armour. He and Ningan served alongside each other and had only known each other a few weeks before they were deployed on their expedition across the continent. Of course, Laurel had no idea of the true purpose of their mission…but it was better off that way.

The wagon winds through the mountain passage, piloted by Ningan's unparalleled sense of direction.

"The city of Anther should be just south of here." he declares, reading the needle of his compass. "There, we can stock up on medicines and clothing."

Laurel groans. "I hate cities. The crowded markets, the hassling merchants; they never leave you alone!"

Ningan chuckles. Laurel hailed from the province of Ordon; a farming village on the outskirts of Hyrule. He was once a ranch-hand and the spirit of the country still lived on inside of him. Ningan often wondered what kind of life he used to live…what life he abandoned in the name of Hyrule. Did he have a family? Was he an orphan? Did he miss home? Did he have someone waiting for his return? So many questions mull in Ningan's mind but all he manages is a snarky remark:

"Typical Ordonian country boy..."


	5. Chapter 5

Ningan sits bolt-upright. The moonlight washes over his bedsheets and across the floorboards that creak in the night. As usual: just a dream.

He laces-up his boots and drapes himself in a scarlet cloak, ready to take to the fresh air. He snakes across the moonlit pavements that wind between whitewashed buildings. Not a soul roams these streets at night; the only sound is the lapping of the waves in the harbour. It is peaceful, tranquil, and calm.

His light-footed footsteps echo softly on the narrow path towards the post-box. Ningan extracts the envelope from his satchel. Inside is a plea to the Princess for additional funds to support his mission. It's not something he's ever done before. He isn't proud of it. But if he is to survive in this town without a job, money is vital. He gently slides it through the slot in the post-box and leaves the shame behind him.

His thoughts are interrupted by the nearby whimpers of a woman, growing louder with every step. _Who could be wandering the streets at this time of night?_

Ningan puts his back against the wall and pokes his head around the corner discretely. A lone woman stands beneath a flickering streetlamp, accompanied by a friend. He peers closer and notices that her hands are trembling. It suddenly dawns on him that her accomplice is not the friendly type when he spots a knife pointed at her stomach.

"Hand the letter over," her attacker threatens. "Or you will never see your husband again."

"Please, don't hurt me!" she begs with a shaky voice. "We are expecting a child!"

"I don't care!" he spits. "Give me the letter!"

Ningan retreats further behind the wall. He could continue his moonlit walk to the inn without a car – but his conscience bests him. He pulls his cloak tightly over his face and springs into action.

"Hey!" he approaches the assailant and lands a punch to the face. The thief stumbles, dropping his weapon. Before he can adjust, Ningan secures a swift kick to the chest, then adds another to the groin for good measure. The bandit yelps in pain and scampers into the shadows.

"Thank you!" the lady rejoices. "How can I ever repay you for your kindness?"

"Don't mention it…" he grunts over his shoulder. Your silence will suffice…"

The pregnant stranger watches, astounded, as her anonymous advocate disappears into the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Ningan crawls from beneath his duvet just before midday with a mild headache. His first day of unemployment since his arrival in Oblimos; he is curious to see how it pans out.

He successfully dresses himself and descends the staircase towards the hotel lobby: a brightly-lit room with iridescent painted walls to entice guests. A young Zora innkeeper stands behind the reception.

"Good morning, Sir!" she chirps. "The postman dropped by this morning."

She presents him with two envelopes.

"Not one but _two_ letters! You certainly are popular, aren't you?"

Ningan swiftly snatches them from her grasp for inspection. The first is the usual golden envelope, stamped with the seal of the Hyrulean Royal Family: Zelda's reply. He unseals it and reads:

 _Dear Ningan,_

 _I am truly shocked and saddened by your news; but I am nonetheless glad you are safe. I always knew the time would come whereby we would have to confess our true motives, but never did I think that the moment would arrive so soon._

 _I am disheartened by the decision of the other Council members to abandon the expedition. However, I understand their anguish. They are entitled to feel betrayed by our dishonesty. I can only pray that they are soon enlightened to the benign intentions of our quest._

 _In the meantime, I ask that you take care of yourself as best you can. I know you have a tendency to lose direction when all hope seems lost. Thus, I am entrusting you with an additional sum to fund your mission. Spend it wisely – not on Milk!_

 _Best wishes._

 _Zelda, Princess of Hyrule._

Enclosed in the delivery is a substantial amount of Rupees. He is overwhelmed by the Princess's generous gift and heartfelt words that spur him on. Whether or not the money would be spent on alcohol…that remains to be seen.

The other envelope in his hand is a plain white with no distinct markings. Steeped in suspicion, he tears it open:

 _Looking for work? I have the perfect job for you._

 _Meet me at the chapel atop the hill tonight at sundown._

The mysterious message leaves its recipient confounded. He turns to the innkeeper with a ferocious snarl. "Who delivered this letter?"

The innkeeper jumps up, startled. "The postman! I told you! Is there a problem, Sir?"

Ningan shakes his head and regains his composure. "Nothing…never mind…"

His eyes pore obsessively over the mysterious letter in his hand. Who knew his address? Who saw the opportunity to profit from his unfortunate financial situation? The answers await him at sundown.


	7. Chapter 7

The setting sun dyes the sky lilac and the ocean indigo. Ningan arrives just before it sinks below horizon, cloaked in scarlet.

The chapel is difficult to miss: a landmark that sits atop of the highest hill, overlooking the whole of Oblimos. Like all of the town's architecture, it boasts whitewashed walls and a blue-painted roof. A cemetery surrounds it; white marble gravestones decorated with freshly-picked flowers of deep blue. It is an undisturbed sanctuary where the townspeople would occasionally come to pray or find peace. The soft sound of waves crashing on the shores below adds to the aura of tranquillity.

He waits patiently beneath the chapel's veranda, exposed to the salty sea air. _Could it be a trap?_ He remains alert and ready to reach for his daggers at any moment. His eyes scan the scene for any movement. A light breeze rustles the flowers on their reeves.

"I didn't expect you to come…" a soft voice speaks from the shadows.

A young woman courageously emerges into the moonlight: platinum-blonde hair that falls over her shoulders and across half of her face. She brushes it aside with her fingers to reveal a pale face of soft features. The stranger strolls towards him, her lilac cloak trailing behind her. Ningan reaches for his daggers.

"I mean you no harm." she declares. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Imogen; daughter of the priest Aymun. I have resided in this town for many years, waiting for one like you to appear."

The priest's daughter circles him, examining him from all angles. Ningan squirms uncomfortably.

"Don't even _think_ about ambushing me." the former ninja scowls. "I'm trained in martial arts. Dare to lay a finger on me, I will choke you to death with my bare hands."

"I witnessed first-hand the full extent of your armoury when you saved the Bomb Shopkeeper's wife," Imogen nods. "Which is why I summoned you here tonight with a proposition."

"A bargain?"

She smiles. "Perhaps. Please hear my story."

The priestess wanders over to the edge of the cliff. She counts the twinkling streetlamps in the cobbled streets below, and the ant-sized people scattering to take refuge in their homes.

"Oblimos is a pretty place; but don't be fooled by its sunny shores. This is a lawless land. From small-town pickpockets to organised crime syndicates, this town has become overrun with undesirables that seek to corrupt our once pure fishing village. Its people are assaulted in the streets, robbed of their belongings and their dignity almost daily. Our townsfolk despair on the verge of moral decline. We haven't the funds to supply a police force. Nevertheless, we pine for a hero."

"Oh no…" Ningan groans.

Imogen turns to her designated champion. "It's you, Ningan! You are the one we've been waiting for! You are the one who can cure this town of its disease!"

"I'm no hero." he answers plainly. "I'm a warrior, trained to maim and kill. I don't _do_ kindness."

The priestess sighs. "I figured as such…which is why I propose an exchange. In return for your services, you are hereby entitled to any and all funds raised by the church. My father's sermons sometimes have the potential to pull in up to one-hundred Rupees per mass, as a direct result of the people's charity."

"You want me to rob from the church?" Ningan recoils in disgust.

"Consider it repayment of our debt to you." Imogen responds instantly. "Not that it should matter to you. So, are you willing to strike a 'bargain'?"

Ningan eyes the priest's daughter with a narrow gaze. She reeks of desperation and a little too much faith. Yet here she stands, offering him a fortune in exchange for beating up a few criminals. He would be a fool to refuse such an enticing opportunity.

"Alright…" he huffs. "We have a deal."

Imogen's cheeks burst with joy. "Frabjous! Then we shall meet tomorrow morning at the end of the pier to discuss your new identity."

" _New identity?_ "

She leaves his abhorred response unanswered as she returns to the safety of her home. The new moon rises over the chapel; a sliver of silver in a violet sky. Its promise of uncertainty leaves Ningan wondering what on earth he has gotten himself into.


	8. Chapter 8

The promenade is a seamless stream of gaggling tourists, rushing to ransack the shop windows for new wares that had been freshly unloaded off the boats that very morning. A claustrophobic Ningan contorts through the congest to reach the end of the pier, where his new business partner patiently awaits him.

"Could we not meet somewhere a little less…crowded?" Ningan asks amongst the overenthusiastic shoppers.

"I wanted to bring you to one store in particular," Imogen explains. "To meet a friend of mine."

The priestess guides him to an old boathouse converted into a boutique, with extravagantly dressed mannequins poised in the windows. Aspiring fashionistas crane their necks to see what the store has to offer, completely ignoring the underdressed pair as they enter the building.

A hanging cluster of seashells chimes with the opening of the door, alerting the shopkeeper to their arrival. She swoops in with a welcoming lavender-lipped smile.

"Well good morning my darlings!" a Zora lady glides towards them in a glittery light-cotton shawl. "Welcome to Sapphi's Boutique! The one and only place to in the whole of Oblimos where you have the opportunity to discover who you _truly_ are!"

Ningan looks the shopkeeper up and down. Her eyelids are dazzled with glitter to match the shawl draped over her shoulders; her earrings are silver baubles which dangle from her pointed ears; wrapped around her head appears to be a headscarf, but on closer inspection…an eel?

"Ningan, I would like to introduce you to Sapphi." Imogen gestures to the bizarrely-dressed Zora. "She is Oblimos's resident tailor and fashion designer. Her work is world-renowned."

"Oh, Imogen darling, you do make me blush." she giggles. "How is your father doing?"

"He's doing just fine." the priest's daughter answers politely. "I want you to meet Ningan."

Sapphi casts her glittery eyes immediately over the stranger's clothes: worn, torn, and most shameful of all, outdated. She pains a grin through pursed lips.

"A pleasure, dear." She extends her varnished fingers for a delicate handshake. Ningan graciously reciprocates. "What brings the pair of you to my shop today?"

"I think he might be…" Imogen's volume diminishes to a murmur. "The one."

The Zora furrows her brow. " _This_ young gentleman?" She throws him a look of pity. "While I respect your intentions, darling, I can't help but feel as though your faith may be a little…misplaced…"

"I am standing right here, you know." Ningan remarks. "And for your information, I _know_ my clothes are old and tatty."

"Well that's the first step I suppose…"

"You have to trust me, Sapphi!" Imogen insists. "I've seen him fight! He has the potential to become our warrior of peace and justice!"

"Of course I trust you, dear…" Sapphi sighs. "Come on. Let's get the pair of you backstage and see what we can do…"

She discretely inserts her key into the shop door, locking it from the inside. She scoops her customers by the shoulders and ushers them beyond a hanging veil of colourful beads.


	9. Chapter 9

They emerge in a cluttered workshop of fabrics, furs, and leathers. Shelves on the wall contain drawers that house buttons, gemstones, and jewels. Her tools lies scattered on a wooden workbench; scissors, needles and threads. A lone mannequin stands against the wall, wearing one of her latest projects: a gorgeous white wedding dress with a lace veil draped over the head. Ningan admires her artwork despite having ultimately no interest in fashion.

"This is where the magic happens!" Sapphi proudly showcases her workshop. "Countless celebrities and socialites have blessed this room with their presence to be fitted for all kinds of glamourous costumes. Not _one_ has walked out dissatisfied."

She turns to her newest project with a piercing gaze. "Nothing is too challenging for Oblimos's finest fashion designer."

"Wait a second…" Ningan halts her creative inspiration. "You're going to make me a _costume_?"

"Not a costume!" the Zora corrects him. "A _uniform_ , for our soldier of justice!"

"More of a disguise." Imogen clarifies. "We can't have you beating criminals in the streets with your face uncovered. They would easily hunt you down."

She's right; although he would never admit it.

Sapphi whips out a measuring tape and begins by noting sizes.

"Slender…" she remarks. "You could do with a little extra muscle. What is it you do for a living, dear?"

"I used to be a waiter at Sidon's Seafood Saloon." he answers. "I was fired two days ago."

The Zora bites her tongue as she inscribes her findings in a notepad. "So, design-wise…I'm thinking something bold that will strike fear into the hearts of men."

"Surely something that blends-in would be more suitable?" the priestess pipes.

"A mask will do just fine." Ningan says firmly.

"Oh no, no, no, darling." Sapphi dashes his proposals instantly. "We're looking to create you a whole new identity. No longer will you be some poor vagabond scrounging for Rupees-"

" _Excuse me?_ "

"You are about to become a hero – an _icon_!" Her eyes sparkle at the vision in his mind's eye. "I have it! I have the idea!"

The artist snatches her sketchbook from the workbench and starts furiously scribbling in the pages. Imogen and Ningan watch in amazement as she conjures a design in mere minutes. She collects the appropriate materials and utensils and begins working on her assignment.

Ningan is the model for her work: he fidgets and scratches as she rips, tears and bites the clothes he is wearing until solely shreds remain. She fits him with a new base and squeezes him into belts and bandages. Imogen marvels at the masterpiece she has created as the final thread is sewn.

Sapphi steps back to appreciate her art. "Well, would you look at that…a testament to the phrase 'everything old can be made new again'…"

She plants him in front of a full-length mirror so he can see for himself. Ningan gasps. His scruffy old outfit from the Hidden Village has revolutionised into a brand-new ensemble: a tight-fitted leather jumpsuit, scarlet from head to toe, with sturdy boots and a matching belt, boasting two separate pouches on either hip to conceal his weapons. His threadbare bandanna has been replaced by a scarlet band that wraps around his head with eyeholes cut into it.

"The material is lightweight, flexible, and best of all, durable." Sapphi briefs him. "Oh, and I added the extra advantage of being one-hundred percent waterproof. It's the little things that make the difference, don't you agree darling?"

Ningan turns in the mirror to face the back, inspecting the definition of his calves through the fabric. She even took the care to include the Eye of Truth on his chest; his tribe's symbol, as a reminder of home. "Sapphi, this is…incredible…"

"An outfit fit for a hero!" she beams.

"We just need a name." Imogen adds.

"Oh, I have one!" the Zora chimes. "How about ' _The Scarlet Zephyr_ '?"

"Perhaps a little less theatrical…" the priestess ponders. "What about 'The Peacekeeper'?"

Ningan gazes at his reflection and sees the perfect name staring back at him: " _'The Weeping Eye._ '"


	10. Chapter 10

Oblimos's new vigilante strides boldly through the forests on the outskirts of town, showing off his new gear to absolutely no one. The occasional deer will spy the scarlet costume approaching through the trees and scarper into the woods, fleeing the frightful hunter and his blonde-haired accomplice.

"Where are we going?" Ningan groans. "I thought we were supposed to be fighting crime, not snaring rabbits."

"Before you go mirthfully bashing thieves to your heart's content, I want to show you why we're doing this." Imogen explains. "I'm taking you to a special place, unknown to the townsfolk."

They stroll off the beaten track through the glades towards the sound of splashing water. She draws him to a secluded spring fed by a brook which spouts from the cliff-face, filled with waterlilies and frogs. The amphibian arbiters appraise the trespassers with all-seeing eyes.

"This is a sacred place my father used to bring me to when I was a child." the priestess recalls. "I come here to practice the art of divination."

"You mean like…seeing the future and stuff?"

"Not exactly." She brushes away the moss with her fingers and reveals a crumbling stone statuette in the shape of a man. "This spring was dedicated to the dryad of these woods. They say that once a year, he takes the form of a faun and visits the town to bless the children with good fortune. That was back when people would visit his shrine bearing offerings for him. Since they stopped, I doubt he comes to town anymore."

From her pouch, she withdraws a handful of petals and scatters them on the surface of the spring.

"Springs hold unfathomable power, if one knows how to extract it. They can serve to cleanse one's soul, heal one's heart, or awaken memories repressed deep inside one's mind."

Ningan peers between the petals at his scarlet reflection bubbling on the surface.

"See for yourself." The priestess commands. "Immerse your head completely."

Ningan glances between the clear pool of spring water and the promising gaze of the priest's daughter. There is still a part of him which distrusts her. Is it because of her unconvincing innocence? Or her seemingly just intentions? He had come this far to back out now.

The warrior submerges his head into the water.


	11. Chapter 11

The night is alive with the chirping of crickets and the hooting of owls that hunt their prey from their vantage spots in the treetops.

A campfire crackles in the clearing, where a mother reads to her child perched on her lap.

"And then, with an almighty, thunderous crash, the Goddess Statue descends from the sky to resume its rightful place on earth."

Her child is a girl with platinum-blonde hair curled around her dainty crown in ringlets. She gazes at the pages of the storybook with wide eyes of wonder as her mother strokes her hair.

A bearded man in a plaid shirt emerges from the makeshift tent erected beside the campfire. He smiles at the sight of his wife and daughter bonding over the tall tales of the forgotten kingdom.

"I'll go and fetch more firewood." he tells them. He grabs his axe and ventures off into the forest, leaving the pair to listen to the sounds of the wildlife.

The mother, hair as white as snow, brushes her daughter's hair behind her delicate ears. "That story is true, you know. One day, your father and I will take you there, so you can see for yourself."

The girl gazes into her mother's eyes and sees the lush fields of green grass basked in the light of the heavens; the promise of a better life.

 _Crack!_

The snapping of a twig alerts them to an eavesdropper nearby. The white-haired woman sits her child on the tree stump and rises to her feet. Her eyes dart from the swaying branches of the trees to the shadows in the undergrowth. Something is watching them.

The girl watches with childish curiosity as her mother draws closer to the sound. Her heart beats fast, anticipating whatever dangers might lurk within the scrubs. She pulls the bush back…

A bright orange fox whimpers at her with terrified green eyes, before it scarpers off into the night. The woman exhales the breath she had been saving for battle.

"False alarm." she explains to her daughter.

An arm suddenly locks around her neck. The girl shrieks at the sight of her mother struggling under the stranger's grip.

"Surrender your weapons." he grunts with the stench of decaying food trapped between his teeth.

"We don't have any weapons." the mother answers. "We are just a family trying to make their way to the next town."

Her husband hurriedly stomps through the trees until he arrives at the clearing. His heart stops when he sees the attacker with his hands around his wife's throat.

"Hey! You!" he bellows and draws his axe. "Get your filthy hands off my wife!"

The highwayman glances at the lean-bodied lumberjack with a sneer. He draws a knife from his belt and holds it against her windpipe. "One step closer and I kill her!"

"Let's not be too hasty…" a stranger growls.

The lumberjack and his wife look to the trees behind them. From the gloomy depths of the forest, a woman emerges, guarded by two lackeys. Her rich, dark hair is tied back in a red bandanna; weighted hoop earrings hang from her lobes; her skin is bronze and her eyes are adorned with lashes that shift as she surveys the scene.

"A family of nomads…" she tuts. "Probably not a penny between them…"

"So what do you want from us?" the hostage cries.

Their daughter weeps despairingly, caught in the crossfire. The ringleader inspects the child and points. "Give me the girl."

"No!" the mother yells defiantly.

"She will make a marvellous successor to the throne." the pirate empress grins. "Hand her to me, and no hurt will be dealt."

The distressed daughter rushes to her father's side and clings to his trouser leg.

"Take her and go!" his wife utters under her breath.

The lumberjack shakes his head with a sob. "I can't leave you here!"

" _Go!_ "

He scoops his daughter in his arms and bolts for the trees.

"After them at once!" the vixen roars.

Her infantry of strongmen leap into action and pursue the escapees. The mother sinks her teeth into her captor's hand, disarming him. She wriggles free from his grasp and sprints after her family.


	12. Chapter 12

Thunder erupts overhead, hurling bolts of lightning towards the earth. They strike the treetops, setting them alight. The lumberjack carries his daughter across blazing shrubs and fallen logs until they happen up a rapid-flowing river. He lifts his daughter onto his back and leaps into the water. They bob on the surface, battling against the river's current until they reach the other side.

The woman weaves skilfully between the trees, dodging fireballs flying in all directions. She casts a glance over her shoulder and spies the vengeful vagabonds on her trail. She arrives at the banks of the overflowing river. Its encroaching current laps at the edges of the riverbank. She knows she cannot swim to cross it, should she be swept away.

"Wait there, Tethys!" the lumberjack calls over the rumbling of thunder. "I'm coming to get you!"

"No, Aymun!" she protests. "Stay with Imogen!"

Her pursuer emerges from the forest with a bloodthirsty grin. He grips the knife in his rain-soaked fingers and advances towards the river's edge. She looks to her loved ones as they pleadingly beckon her from the other side. There's no hope of escape.

Tethys closes her eyes and utters an incantation. She opens them, sending a lethal surge of lightning through her opponent's body. He convulses and howls as thousands of volts scorch his skin.

The killer queen severs the trees with her scimitar and joins her at the river's edge. The two women stand stalemated against the backdrop of rain.

"There's nowhere to run, little rabbit!" the pirate sneers, raising her sword above her head. "Your blood is _mine_!"

Tethys snarls. "My blood lives on – and it will never run on your hands."

She turns to her family with one final farewell: "I love you."

The scimitar slices through the onslaught of rain and slashes her dress. Tethys casts her eyes hopelessly at the blood spilling from her stomach, before stumbling into the river. Tears streaming into raindrops, the lumberjack secures his daughter on his shoulders and flees into the relentless rain.


	13. Chapter 13

Ningan's head recedes from the depths of the spring. He wipes the excess from his eyes and gazes upon his accomplice with the burden of knowledge.

"Oh Imogen…I'm so sorry…"

"That was the last time I saw my mother." the priestess says plainly. "She died at the hands of a savage with no regard for human life. My father and I escaped to Oblimos, where we made a life without her. After the attack, he turned to religion for comfort and made it his way of life. He renovated the derelict chapel in her memory and drew a congregation who would attend his sermons and adhere to his teachings.

My father was heavily afflicted by the death of my mother for the remainder of my childhood. He brought me to this spring deep in the woods where she died to pay our respects to her. While he turned to prayers, forgiveness and repent, I sought another solution: action. I made it my mission to rid this town of evil, be it in the form of petty crime or ruthless murder. After witnessing my mother's fight and determination, I wanted to train myself in the martial arts. My father forbade it, of course. He's a pacifist through and through. I know better…which is why I chose you."

Ningan smiles sympathetically. "While I am honoured to be chosen as your delegate for avenging your mother's premature demise, I cannot uphold my end of the bargain. I'm much weaker than you think. I'm fickle and selfish, just like any other. I can't be your hero."

"I'm not asking for a hero." Imogen answers immediately. "All I'm asking for is someone to stand up to the evildoers that torment this town. I never want someone to suffer as my mother did. Everyone deserves the right to a family."

Her impassioned speech strikes a chord deep within Ningan's heart. He recalls how his mother gave him away to be raised in Hyrule Castle, while she played no part in his upbringing. He recalls how he never knew his father, until he later discovered he had died serving in the Royal Hylian Forces, fighting on behalf of the crown. He recalls how he felt when he was taken into the Hidden Village as a young preadolescent and adopted by the Sheikah tribe; whom he eventually regarded as the family he had always wanted. For the majority of his childhood, he had been denied the eternal bond that could only be forged by blood. Everyone deserves the right to a family.

"Alright. I agree to avenge your mother. We'll rid this town of its pest problem while we're at it."

Imogen's smile radiates joy through whole forest. Now that she had declared her intentions, he could commit to the first step of friendship: trust.


	14. Chapter 14

"The central hub of Oblimos's organised crime derives from a cutthroat cohort of thieves; a pirate posse governed by their self-proclaimed queen, Jolene."

"The bitch that murdered your mother?"

"Indeed. She and her crew terrorise the townsfolk all hours of the day on their never-ending pursuit for treasure and notoriety."

"Listen, I don't mind you using my workshop as a place for you to share information," Sapphi grumbles from behind her desk. "But please bear in mind that it is still a _work_ shop – I am trying to _work_ in here! So could you please respect the flow of my creative thoughts and tone down your conversation a little?"

"Sorry, Sapphi." Imogen apologises before returning to her briefing. "Fortunately, I have conducted regular surveillance and recorded all incidences of activity for the past three years -through a combination of divination and harbouring civilian gossip. Henceforth, I can accurately pinpoint their next move."

"Impressive." Ningan nods. "So where's their main base of operations?"

"The one piece of information I have failed to attain." the priestess confesses. "Nevertheless, our mission aim should be to discover the location of the pirates' hideout and overthrow their leader, thus dissipating the entire organisation once and for all."

"Sounds like you've got this all planned out." her missionary remarks.

She shrugs. "Let's just say I've had a lot of free time between Father's sermons."

"In that case, where are these so-called 'pirates' going to strike next?"

"The Post Office." Imogen announces. "They're expecting a delivery of some very valuable goods. The building resides on the very same street as your hotel - Should be easy enough for you to get to. You just need to be ready for when the time comes."

Ningan cracks his knuckles. "Bring it on."


	15. Chapter 15

The afternoon light fades to dusk over the foot-worn cobbles of Oblimos's streets. As the townsfolk retreat to their homes for supper, the Weeping Eye perches on the rooftop of his hotel, observing the red-painted door of the Post Office. From his vantage point, he can monitor anyone that enters or leaves the building and stay watchful of any suspicious-looking characters.

His mind wanders to the Hidden Village, with its rusted corrugated rooves that reflected the orange of twilight. The Moonshade Inn, where he would retire to after a long day of training at the Dojo, served the simplest but most refreshing milk his taste-buds had ever known. The creamy texture, the rich flavour…his mouth waters solely at the memory…

His daydream melts away as he spots a slender male meandering nimbly through the streets. Dark hair, beige jacket; nothing particularly stands out about him…except for the blade he has neglected to conceal, poking beneath his belt. The Weeping Eye focuses upon his suspect as he heads for the red-painted door. Ningan leaps from the rooftops with the agility of a squirrel and hangs his head over the windowsill of the Post Office. He peers inside.

"Hands up!" the thief demands, brandishing his knife like a sword. The Zora attendant behind the counter thrusts her fins in the air, mimicked by her cowering customer.

"Give me all the goods you have stored in the back!"

The Zora attempts resistance. "Sir, those items are confidential-"

"Give them to me, or I come over there and take them for myself!"

She obediently reaches behind the counter while maintaining her back to the wall. The customer quivers as the attendant gathers an assortment of items: an empty bottle filled with bugs, a cluster of beans, and an unsuspecting sack tied with string.

"Your co-operation is appreciated." the swindler snatches the goods from her grasp. "Have a nice day."

He turns to face the door only to receive a fist to the face. He topples to the floor, scattering his stockpile across the tiles. His assailant looms over him: a stocky, slender man dressed from head-to-toe in dazzling scarlet.

"Return the items to the desk." the vigilante commands. "Otherwise, I will be forced to knock your teeth out."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'll say it once more: if you want your dentures intact return the items to the desk."

The pirate draws his dagger. Ningan kicks it with his boot so that it hurtles across the floor. He seizes the shoplifter by the collar of his coat.

"I warned you not once, but twice." he uppercuts the man's jaw, knocking a tooth out instantly on impact. He hurls his feeble victim to the floor.

The pirate scrabbles for the door while blood oozes from his mouth.

"Your co-operation is much appreciated." the Weeping Eye sneers. "But if I catch you causing trouble here again, you won't have a single tooth remaining in that cocky mouth of yours. Have a nice day."

Pumped on adrenaline, he departs from the Post Office with a peculiar feeling of fulfilment. _Is this what it feels like to help others?_ Regardless, all he can think about is how refreshing a coconut milk cocktail would taste on his tongue at this very moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Oblimos's undercover hero reclines in his seat at his regular spot with a drink in hand. He sips from his glass and feels the flow of warmth rush over his tongue. A nearby conversation tickles his ears:

"So you know what he did after that? Knocked the thief's tooth straight out."

"You're _kidding_!"

"Alas, I am not. He forced the scoundrel to return the goods and fled the scene. They know nothing about him except that he was dressed all in red and wore a mask over his face."

"Incredible. The lady at the Post Office must have been blessed."

"It's about time."

His eavesdropping is disrupted as a familiar fishman occupies the seat opposite. Ningan closes his eyes to conceal his frustration.

"Hey, Ningan." the pesky pianist from _Sidon's_ chirps. "I expected to find you here. Still no prospect of a new job on the horizon?"

"Did I forget to tell you that it's none of your business? Or did it fail to process?"

"A pleasure to talk to as always…"

"I don't know why you keep trying." He takes a tiresome sip.

"I came to bring you a gift." the Zora fumbles in the pocket of his coat. He withdraws small card with ink scribbled over both sides. Ningan plucks it from his grasp and inspects the front:

 _Luto - The One-Zora Band._

Ningan considers that he had never even registered the Zora's name until this moment. He flips the note over to read the reverse.

"It's my business card." Luto clarifies. "Should you ever find yourself evicted, or in a sticky situation of any kid for that matter, you can call on me. There's always a spare bed at my place."

Ningan glances from the card in his hands to his ex-colleague and back with a double take. Such a generous gesture from someone who is basically a stranger to him.

"Thank you…Luto…that's very kind of you."

The Zora smiles. "I'll always help a friend in need."

The pianist turns to listen to the conversation over his shoulder and sighs.

"Have you heard about the guy who apprehended that thief at the Post Office? He's all anyone is talking about today. They're already christening him stuff like 'The Red Devil'…"

"It's 'The Weeping Eye'." Ningan is quick to correct him. "Yes, I heard about him. Sounds like someone not to be messed with."

Luto shakes his head. "He doesn't know what he's getting himself into… Anyway, I must be going. I'm working the evening shift tonight."

The Zora musician rises from his chair and bids his buddy farewell. Ningan watches him go with mixed feelings of bewilderment and gratitude. He returns to his drink and resumes his lonesome daydreaming long into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

The setting sun colours the water a warm orange; tall iron lampposts line the canal, burning brightly, lighting the way to the south of town. A pair of young men canter through the twilit streets up a flight of stone steps to a secluded park.

Laurel takes a bewildered Ningan by the hand and guides him to a bench beneath a stone statue of a newly-wedded couple. Fairy-lights sway in the sea breeze as the two men sit overlooking the ocean: its vast blue tainted a dusky indigo.

"Isn't this place wonderful?" the knight asks. "I could sit here for hours just gazing at the water."

Ningan looks out over the expanse of ocean with a sigh.

"Where do you think we're headed next?"

Laurel shrugs. "Wherever the wind may guide us."

The Sheikah turns his head from the sunset view to the silent soldier. The mystery of the ocean is equally as unclear as his companion's intentions. His sharp features catch the light of the full moon, and for the first time, Ningan appreciates his handsomeness.

"What do you think you'll do with all that money?"

Laurel smiles as he contemplates his wildest fantasies. "First of all, I'll return to Ordon; repair my old family home for my mother. Then, I'll get the ranch back up and running. After that, maybe I'll build my own house; a big country manor."

"You can take the boy out of Ordon, but you can't take the Ordon out of the boy..." Ningan smirks.

"Well, what would you do?" he turns the question around and awaits the response.

Ningan ponders over the ocean view. It is a question he has never asked himself before. He is used to living a simple life: appreciating the little things, treasuring any good that came along with them. Yes, he once lived in a Castle. But those days were long gone…burned to the ground with Ganondorf's invasion. Since then, he resided with his family in the Hidden Village. Their lives weren't impoverished or pitiful…just simple.

What would he do if he had money? Not a lot. He already held a respectable well-paid position in the Royal Council serving as a Royal Adviser; Princess Zelda's right-hand man. He had inherited a house in Kakariko Village from his mother, Impa, but had chosen to uphold it as a museum to her memory. In fact, he has no desire for any material goods.

"I'd buy a new bookcase. Maybe even a bigger bed."

"Big dreams..." the knight scoffs. "Do you not think about what you want from life?"

"I'm quite content with my life at the moment." Ningan smiles humbly. What he desires, money cannot buy. He pines for adventure and excitement, energy and youth; hungry to travel and explore the world…possibly someone to share that world with. A boy can dream.


	18. Chapter 18

The delicate ivory keys tinkle upon the Zora's gentle touch. Luto conducts symphonies and sonatas from across the ages that permeate through the spring air. Diners do not care to listen to the intricacy of his musical endeavours, yet this does not dampen his passion as his fingers dance across the piano.

"Luto!" his boss scalds him. "Remember to stick to the setlist!"

The pianist apologises and resumes his usual songs according to the assigned sheets.

His concentration shatters at the rupture of glass. Luto spins on his piano stool to see the advancement of a mob wielding shards of wine glasses in their hands. They are led by an exceptionally tall woman who idly flicks a dagger between her fingers.

"Everybody on the ground!" she barks.

The distraught diners dive to the floor and huddle beneath the tablecloths. The throng of thugs marches towards the trembling Zora at the piano.

"That includes you, Tinkler." the ringleader snarls.

Luto sinks to the ground and seeks shelter beneath his beloved instrument. The pirates invade the office, where they drag Sidon into the open for all to see.

"Please!" he begs before the pirate queen. "I'm but a simple businessman trying to make his way in this world!"

"Spill the beans – where's the cash?"

"It's not here!"

" _Liar!_ " She smacks him clean across the cheek then turns to her anxious audience. "From this day forth, this business will belong to Jolene. All proceeds earned from this restaurant will be forfeited to us without quarrel."

"Not on my watch."

The gang glances back. A vision of scarlet stands boldly against the umber sunset with his arms crossed.

Jolene sneers. "So _you're_ the infamous 'Scarlet Imp'." She strides over the tiled floor to greet him. "Nice to finally make your acquaintance."

"It's actually 'The Weeping Eye'." he corrects her with a curled lip. "I've had enough of you boneheads strutting around town like you own the place."

"Oh?" Jolene cocks her head to the side. "You must be new around here. See, ever since we docked here, we reckoned this town needed a little… _spice_. We set up camp and made it our home. We've had free reign over this bounty for twenty years – no little shrimp is gonna undo all of that."

She flicks her finger and commands an assault on the intruder. The Weeping Eye drops to the floor and trips them up with his foot. They tumble across the tiles and over the wall. Others approach, armed with deadly knives and menacing scowls. The ninja launches into the air above their heads and latches onto the wooden beams of the veranda. His dangling feet thump their faces so that they stagger backwards into a table of distressed guests.

"What are you doing?!" Jolene scowls. "Get up and grab him!"


	19. Chapter 19

The Weeping Eye draws a dagger from his belt and flings it into the oncoming cluster of crooks. It impales the hand of the one holding Sidon hostage who screeches as the blood spills over the tiles of the restaurant.

He rushes to retrieve the bloody blade from his opponent's severed hand and lands a right-hook across his cheek. Luto peers up at him from beneath the piano. There's something oddly familiar about the angle of his jawline…

"Oh, you like to play with knives?" Jolene cackles with her blade in hand. "Let's see what a lightweight like you can do…"

The two swordsmen engage in a brutal battle before the awestruck onlookers. Jolene stabs at her rival's chest. He deflects it with his daggers crossed into a V-shape, trapping her between the blades. Ningan kicks back with his foot, propelling the pirate across the restaurant. The empress recovers her dignified composure and hurtles towards him with astounding agility. Like some deranged animal, she dives onto her opponent with the full weight of her body, flooring him.

They wrestle like children in a playground, rolling across the tiles in a bloodstained brawl. She clamps her teeth into his arm, deep enough to draw blood. Ningan grits his teeth through the pain and shakes her loose with a knee to the stomach. She tumbles back, winded, and clutches her belly.

"Come on, boys. Playtime is over." she pants and beckons her remaining henchmen. "We'll return to reap our hard-earned cash when the time is right."

"Not as long as I stand between you and the safe!" Ningan retorts.

Jolene grins wickedly. "Oh, I'm counting on it!"

She performs a stunning backflip over the wall and out of sight. The pirates abandon their loot and scatter into the streets. Once the coast is clear, the customers gradually emerge from their hiding spots, pale-faced and traumatised. Sidon springs to his feet to praise his saviour.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the Zora shakes the ninja's hand vigorously. "You saved my life and my business! I am eternally indebted to you! You are welcome to absolutely any dish of your choice, completely free of charge! Table reservations any time you wish! My staff will be first to serve you even during our busiest hours!"

"I don't want your charity." the vigilante retorts. "I want you to start paying your staff proper wages and treating them with more respect!"

He tugs his hand from the capitalist's grasp and barges through the crowd of onlookers. Sidon is paralysed, gobsmacked by his unexpected bitterness. Luto observes the vigilante's shoulder-slumped gait with vague recognition. Only one person in town had the gall to speak to Oblimos's most profound entrepreneur with such contempt.


	20. Chapter 20

"Fabulously stellar performance, darling!" Sapphi congratulates her star in the confines of her workshop. "You really showed that bully what for! And you looked exquisitely delicious while doing it!"

"You did a great job out there, Ningan." Imogen concurs. "You've certainly made a name for yourself."

"Not just a name, dear!" the Zora seamstress exclaims with elation. "He's all anyone's talking about! The Weeping Eye is about to become a household brand!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." the priestess restrains her. "The pirates are still at large and will be plotting their next manoeuvre as we speak. Now that they know of our hero's existence, they will doubtlessly be conspiring to eradicate him at the earliest opportunity. You must be careful, Ningan."

"I _am_ careful." he assures her. "In fact, I was hoping to catch a break from crimefighting for a short while so as to regather my bearings a little."

"So you should, my dear." Sapphi supports him. "We don't want all this fame going to your head."

"No!" Imogen refutes. "You cannot vanish into nonexistence! Not when the townsfolk will be looking to you to save them from the pirates' tyranny!"

"I'm not giving up!" he assures her. "I just need a few days rest! Beating up bad guys is tiring work, you know!"

"Must be more demanding than your previous job for sure!" the Zora chimes.

Imogen heeds his request. "Alright. But at the first sight of trouble, I will not hesitate to contact you. We _need_ you, Ningan."

Ningan places his gloved hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "Just a few days. Oblimos can cope without me. After all, it did before."

The priestess rolls her eyes to the buzzing lamp on Sapphi's workbench. Her latest project hangs above it; an emerald-green fedora with an exotic bird feather protruding from its brim. "Don't go wasting away in that Milk Bar. You'll need to be on form for your comeback."

Her hero chuckles. "I can't keep any promises. I will be in touch."

He ventures beyond the beaded curtain of the boutique. Imogen listens for the chime of seashells as he exits the boathouse. Sapphi sits upon her stool with a sympathetic smile.

"You mustn't be too taxing of him, darling. After all, he's just a boy – you mustn't forget that."

Imogen nods understandingly. The artist plucks her project from the wall and starts sewing sequins into the fabric. Imogen prays that her own handiwork won't come undone after all the hours she had committed to building it. The Weeping Eye mustn't lose his momentum.


	21. Chapter 21

_Dear Zelda,_

 _Thank you for your unwavering support during this difficult time. I am sincerely grateful for your kind words and generous gift. I vow to return to Hyrule victorious._

 _I am currently still in Oblimos due to unforeseen circumstances. However, I am looking to continue my exploration beyond the continent in the hope that I might discover some outliers of the Sheikah clan._

 _Your loyal servant and close friend,_

 _Ningan._

Three days have passed since his last encounter at _Sapphi's Boutique_. He avoids venturing down to the promenade as he goes about his daily routine. Each day, he spends sleeping or writing letters with his trusted quill pen. Each night, he will occupy his usual barstool at the Milk Bar, rewarded by the bartender's long-winded rants about all the damage caused by clumsy drunken sailors. One drink turns to two drinks and soon, the bartender is forced to prod him out of the premises.

As the sun sets over Oblimos, the townspeople retreat to their homes. Ningan stumbles into the inn, dizzy from drink, and collapses into bed. His eyelids droop and he starts to doze. Just before the dreams can intoxicate his mind, his peace is disturbed by the melodic strumming of strings from outside his window. Moody and restless, Ningan lifts the window latch and sticks his head out into the twilight.

On the roof of the building opposite, a young Zora sits cross-legged on the edge, plucking a lute. A bright blue flower-print open-buttoned shirt and a pair of sunglasses resting on his head: Luto glances up with a glint in his purple eyes.

"What in the Goddess's name do you think you're doing?" Ningan scowls. "Shouldn't you be playing the piano at Sidon's?"

"Sidon gave me the night off." the musician responds smugly. "Can't a man play his mandolin on the roof without being disturbed?"

"Can't you do it somewhere else?" the disgruntled resident grunts.

"Well, since you failed to acknowledge my subtle invitation, I thought I would come to you instead." Luto answers. "Why don't you join me up here? I take requests, you know!"

Ningan groans. "If it means you'll cease your tuneless tripe, I'll escort you to your door."

The Zora grins. "Be my guest."

Luto escorts him under the light of the streetlamps as they walk the historic cobbled pavements. The path curls around the hillside down to the shore below. Zora Harbour lies ahead, boat masts bobbing up and down on the horizon. However, Luto draws them away from the lights of the town towards a secluded cove.

There are no streetlamps here; only the full moon that casts its mystical white glow over the sand. The waves lap gently against the shoreline; palm trees sway in the sea breeze. A lone wooden shack perched on stilts rises into view, decorated with tribal woodcarvings depicting tattooed faces. Blazing torches beckon them onto the porch, where there sits an old wooden rocking chair.

"You live _here_?!" Ningan exclaims with disbelief.

"I sure do." Luto confirms as he produces a key from his shirt pocket. "Would you like to see for yourself?"


	22. Chapter 22

The light of a hearth fills the whole room with warmth. Ningan admires the array of instruments that line the walls: a guitar, a banjo, and even an accordion. A sofa in the shape of a crab invites him to sit down as Luto prepares a drink.

"I know you have a taste for cocktails." the Zora pipes from the kitchen area. "But trust me; you've never tasted a cocktail like this."

He hands his guest a coconut cup filled with fruit juice. Ningan dares a sip; his tongue tingles with the tanginess of orange mixed with the sweetness of mangoes and the aftertaste of alcohol. His taste buds indulge his mind with the picturesque vision of an exotic paradise where hummingbirds buzz around nectar-filled flower and parrots chirp in the treetops.

"It's nice…" Ningan admits. "What is it called?"

"It's a secret family recipe passed down through generations." Luto explains. "We call it the Tropic Buzz."

"You could no doubt make a fortune from selling this." Ningan gestures to the coconut cup in his hand.

The Zora shakes his head. "I'm no entrepreneur: I haven't the desire nor greed. Besides, it's a traditional family recipe; and I'd like to keep it in the family."

"So where are your family?"

"Oh, around…" Luto answers offhandedly. "My parents passed away not long ago. My sister is travelling around the islands to the south. I stayed here to pursue my dream of becoming a musician."

"You live alone? All the way out here?"

The pianist laughs. "Yes, I do. I prefer to be right by the sea, away from the sound pollution where I can practice in peace. Sure, it can get lonely sometimes; but I have my music to keep me company."

He switches his mandolin for his acoustic guitar: the soft strumming of strings soothes Ningan into the sofa, where his mind wanders to a faraway place. The slow crashing of the waves outside joined with the warmth of the hearth eases him into a state of drowsiness.

"What about you?" Luto asks. "You're the biggest mystery this town has seen in a long time. What's your story?"

Ningan shakes himself awake. "Me? I'm an open book. I like to drink and I like to travel. I liked it here, so I settled. I've been here for six months now."

"How could any wanderer resist the sumptuous shores of Oblimos, with its divine culture and even finer food?"

"You should be a sales representative." Ningan mocks him.

The musician chortles as he lays down his instrument. "Alas, Oblimos is not all sunshine and luxury. Like all places, this town has a dark side. We boast the highest crime rate in the whole continent and haven't a competent police force to cure it. Pirates like Jolene run this town; they have done for decades. This Weeping Eye-guy might pose a threat to them now, but I fear his fire may be extinguished before it smokes them out."

Ningan leans forward with a curious frown. "What makes you say that?"

Luto shrugs as he perches on the arm of the sofa. "Jolene does not take lightly to opposition. The Weeping Eye is damaging to her reputation, and he will not be allowed to publicly humiliate her again. I worry for him."

"I'm sure he has things perfectly under control." Ningan affirms. "Besides, no one knows his true identity."

"For now." the Zora warns. "Make no mistake: once they discover who dares to defy their authority, they will execute him in the most brutal and public way possible."

Ningan lays his cup down and rises from the sofa. "I must be going. It's getting late."

"As I told you before, you're welcome to stay." Luto reminds him. "I still have a spare bed and plenty more cocktail recipes."

His guest smiles. "Another night."

"I hope that is a promise and not a polite refusal!"

Ningan smirks. "Since when have you known me to be polite? Goodnight, Luto."

He exits the beach hut and paces along the shoreline towards the lights of the town. The Zora musician observes his light footprints in the damp sand. Such a naïve young man…how could he protect him from the wrath of Jolene?


	23. Chapter 23

Zora Harbour is an assortment of steel shipping containers storing all sorts of foreign goods; from fruit to fabrics; from trinkets to timepieces. Every single one is secured with a padlock, inaccessible to anyone without the key.

The chains of cranes rattle in the breeze. Fishing boats creak as they bob on the swell of the ocean. A Zora male struggles under the firm grasp of two masked men who have apprehended him.

"Open the container." his toothless assailant grunts.

They shove him to the ground with a snarl as he crawls towards the container. Hands shuddering, he fumbles for the keys. His hand shudders as he inserts them into the padlock. It clicks and falls to the floor with a clang.

"T-There." the Zora stutters. "May I go now?"

He turns to face his captors only to find them engaged in a brawl: a scarlet acrobat springs onto the shoulders of one of the pirates and locks his legs around his throat in a chokehold. His dagger hovers between his hostage's eyes. "One move and I'll cut them out like oysters!"

His co-conspirator cunningly clasps his hands around the Zora's fins and draws his cutlass. "One move and I'll gut him like a fish fillet!"

The two combatants are locked in stalemate; weapons poised to strike. Ningan glances at the helpless hostage at the mercy of the moonlit sword. Powerless, he succumbs to blackmail and releases his grip on the pirate's throat. "There. Now let him go."

The pirate tosses his snivelling victim to the floor. The harbour attendant kneels at his champion's feet. "Oh, thank you, merciful one-"

" _Go!_ " The Weeping Eye snaps.

The Zora obediently scurries into the safety of the streetlights. The pirates obstruct the door to the shipping container with their swords crossed.

"Come on, shrimp!" they sneer and beckon. "Do your worst!"

The Weeping Eye casts his eyes over them pitifully. "My work here is done – your petty heist isn't worth my breath."

The pirates gape in astonishment as the vigilante retires to the shadows. Ningan ascends the hillside trail towards the chapel cemetery and slumps against a tree. He had ventured out to enjoy a quiet night at a friend's house, only to end it breathlessly brawling in the streets. Imogen was right: crime never stops.

The Sheikah lifts his head to the sky above: a glittering canvas gazes back at him. He counts the constellations in the clear night sky as his tangled thoughts unravel. Once upon a time, he would spend his nights sat beside his friend Laurel who, armed with a telescope, would point out the visible constellations, teaching him their names and stories. If he were here now, he would ask him which way to go.

Somewhere out there is his real purpose. However, he must ultimately shed his heroic facade in order to find it.


	24. Chapter 24

Lightning crackles through the clouds that hang over the city. A soldier and his steed cross the bridge that stretches over a roaring river. As they near the fog-cloaked forest, their path is suddenly obstructed by a hooded highwayman in a billowing black cape. The soldier unsheathes his sword, ready for battle. The highwayman throws back his hood to embrace the storm.

"…Ningan." Laurel recognises him instantly. He sheathes his weapon and instead prepares himself for an explanation.

"You're incredibly unskilled at stealth." the ninja smirks as he approaches the snarling steed.

"I guess I should leave it to the expert." the knight responds coolly.

"Rule one: cover your face." Ningan counts with his fingers. "Rule two: cover your tracks. Rule three: cover your plan of action. Where exactly did you think you'd be heading to at this time of night?"

"Hyrule." Laurel answers assertively.

The Sheikah snorts. "How would you survive out there with no shelter? With what supplies?"

The soldier stumbles on. "I have money."

"And just how did you suppose you'd get there? You're planning to venture out into the wilderness without your navigator?"

"I thought you no longer wanted anything to do with me." Laurel answers. "I could no longer bear the discomfort between us."

Ningan rolls his eyes despairingly. "Don't be so dramatic. Now turn around; that poor horse must be frozen."

He guides the knight and his steed along the bridge towards the city gate. They return to the stable soaked with rain. The stench of horse manure and wet hay crumples Ningan's nose as Laurel brushes Aurarius's drenched coat with a brush. They leave him to rest in the hospitality of the other horses and escape the overwhelming equine odour.

In the comfort of their hotel room, they remove their dripping clothes and deposit them on their empty bunks.

"How did you find me?" Laurel asks as he unlaces his boots.

"I went looking for you at the stable and noticed that Aurarius wasn't there." Ningan confesses as he wrings out his bandanna onto the floorboards. "I followed your trail all the way to the bridge."

Laurel laughs as he unbuttons his tunic. "I'm not cut out for a getaway."

"There's nothing to run from." Ningan undoes his jumpsuit and steps out of his saturated clothes. They stand face-to-face, bare-chested, with just a few inches between them. Ningan rests his hand softly on the soldier's cheek. "I promised I would never force you into a place of discomfort. I stand by that."

Laurel places his hand over his. "And I stand by you."


	25. Chapter 25

One week since their last encounter, Ningan bursts through the beaded curtain at the back of _Sapphi's Boutique_ in full costume and greets his trusted sidekicks with short breath.

"I came here as fast as I could." he pants. "Where's the trouble at this time?"

"There _is_ no trouble!" Imogen explains. "That's the problem!"

Ningan frowns. "I don't understand…you made me come all the way down here to tell me that nothing's happening?"

"What Imogen is trying to say, darling, is that the pirates have been quiet for an unusually prolonged amount of time." Sapphi clarifies.

"I believe they're up to something." she adds. "They're plotting something big. We must be prepared."

"How do you suppose we prepare for something that we don't even know is happening?" Ningan folds his arms.

"We need information fast." Imogen declares. "The only way to gain intelligence is from the inside. We must secure access to the Pirates' hideout. It's time to enforce a new plan."

"I don't like the sound of this already…"

"We need to lure one of them out into the open. Interrogate them through idle questioning. Encourage them to reveal the location of the hideout to you. Think you can do that?"

"Why does this responsibility fall on me?" Ningan asks. "Anyone can conduct an interview!"

Imogen casts a glance over to Sapphi. Sapphi braces herself. "You see, darling; Pirates have a tendency to… _prey_ on this town's young vulnerable women. There have been countless incidents of girls being snatched from the streets and suffering unspeakable violence."

"We just cannot place ourselves at risk like that." Imogen finishes. "I hope you understand."

Ningan looks to the women sympathetically. As if he didn't detest these brutes enough, violence against women only fuelled his rage. It also struck him with a brainwave…

"In that case…" he turns to the Zora seamstress. "Sapphi, I'll require your services immediately."


	26. Chapter 26

The door of the Milk Bar swings open, turning heads at the counter. Eyes pop at the unexpected entrance of a young Hylian girl. Heels clacking with each rhythmic footfall, she struts towards the bar wearing a figure-hugging turquoise mermaid gown and a scarf wrapped around her head. She perches elegantly upon the barstool with her legs crossed.

"Good evening, Madam." the Zora bartender greets her warmly. "I haven't seen you around before. Where do you hail from?"

Ningan clears the gruffness from his throat. "The city of Anther. Just visiting a friend." she chirps. "Could I please order a coconut cocktail?"

The bartender slides her a glass bubbling to the brim with frothy milk. "It's on the house. Enjoy your stay."

The young lady graciously accepts her drink with a shy giggle. She was made for this.

The ecstatic mumblings of men draws her attention. Ningan peeks over her shoulder and spies two hoodlums lurking in the corner, eyeing her like hulk of meat. Ningan smirks to himself and slides off his barstool in a seductive manner. The young Hylian approaches her admirers fearlessly.

"Mind if I join you?"

The dumbfounded duo cannot believe their luck. They hustle to make room for the new arrival. Ningan squeezes between them and sips her beverage between pursed lips.

"So, what do you boys like to do for fun?"

The hulk to her right shrugs. "Drink?"

"He's right." his doppelganger nods. "There isn't much else to do around here."

"If Oblimos is so boring, what brings you here?"

The man to her left sighs. "Work."

"Work?"

His companion nudges him with his elbow. "Enough! We don't talk about work with anyone!"

"Oh come on, spill!" Ningan teases. "I won't tell…"

"She said she won't tell!" his buddy affirms.

The mobster rolls his eyes. "We work for a lady by the name of Jolene…"

"Jolene the Pirate Queen!" his delinquent crony proclaims.

"You're _pirates_?" the young girl gasps as she leans in closer. "That's _very_ attractive…"

The two goons giggle like schoolgirls.

"Fancy seeing a stunner like you in this place. What brings _you_ here?"

"I always like to immerse myself in the local culture – scout the place out, see what's around…"

"Is that so?" her admirer raises his eyebrow. "Are you impressed so far?"

"Very much so..." She fingers the froth from the rim of her glass and applies it to the tip of her tongue.

"Did you come alone? Where is your friend tonight?"

"She's with her boyfriend…" the destitute damsel casts her eyes to the floor with sorrow. "I was left with no choice but to explore the nightlife in solitude…"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The pirate places a hairy hand upon hers. She snatches away with a look of displeasure. _No._ Ningan reminds himself. _You must maintain character._

"Why don't you boys show me around? I would love a little company on a lonely night as this…"

The two thugs eye each other with intent. _Jackpot._


	27. Chapter 27

The streetlamps flicker like candles in the breeze as the two troublemakers escort their freshest catch along the pavement towards the town gates.

"Where are we going?" Ningan inquires.

"We want to show you something." her accomplice grins excitedly.

"Something really cool!" his consort concurs.

The young maiden does not dare to protest as she is guided to the banks of a river – one which she senses familiarity. They walk her across a meagre wooden boardwalk which spans to the other side into a darkened wood. Ningan briefly surveys his surroundings; the river flows west into the open ocean; to his east, the mountains rise up creating a barricade that shields the seaside haven from the tempests beyond.

As the treetops obscure the redeeming luminescence of the crescent moon, the forest erupts into an uproar of chirping crickets, hooting owls, and howling wolves. The pirates plod either side of her; one leads the way while the other guards her escape. Half of him wants to make a break for it. The other is curious to see where this goes.

The treeline wanes as the ground inclines. They halt at the top of a small hill. The leader turns to address their anticipating maiden. "What you are about to see…you cannot breathe a word to _anyone_."

" _No one!_ " his partner reiterates.

The pirates gesture to the crevice below them. Ningan wades through the grass and peers over the edge. His jaw drops at the sight of a monumental vessel concealed in a secluded cove. Its sails are drawn, yet from its towering mast protrudes the conventional pirate emblem of a skull-and-crossbones. In typical Jolene fashion, the skull wears humungous hoop earrings that renders it identifiably unique.

Without warning, grotesque sausage fingers apprehend her tender arms. Ningan convulses, repulsed. "Get your gross hands off me!"

"Don't make a fuss!" the pirate growls, pacifying his captive with his hand.

"You'll draw attention to yourself!" his hefty sidekick hisses.

Ningan's suppressed squeals make no sound as he is lifted off the ground and carried down the hillside. She resourcefully uses the heels on her feet to impale her captor's toes. He stumbles down the slope and into the sand. Ningan swings his unshackled arm in a left-hook to the jaw of his remaining assailant and escapes incarceration. He plants his heels in the sand and unsheathes a dagger strapped to his thigh.

"Ooh, she's a feisty thing!" her subjugator simpers. "Jolene will like her _very_ much!"

"Maybe enough to offer us a reward!" the other grins gleefully.

"I don't think she will like me very much at all." Ningan declares, shedding the scarf from his head.

"You're a _man_?!" the dummy exclaims in disbelief.

They simultaneously draw their weapons. "Then prepare to fight like one!"

The two men advance towards their hostage, swinging their cutlasses in a swooping motion. Ningan kicks sand into their faces and blindsides them with his dagger. He lacerates one in the leg and the other across the wrist so that he drops his weapon. Ningan claims the cutlass for himself and brandishes it against his wounded companion. "Surrender, or I'll slit his throat."

The pirate throws his hands up. "Alright, you win! But wait until Jolene hears about this - she'll have your head!"

Ningan scoffs. "Tell her the Weeping Eye sends his best regards!"

He tosses the cutlass carelessly aside, sheds his heels and sprints across the sand into the black of night, leaving the pirates dazed and disorientated.


	28. Chapter 28

"At the very edge of the woods, docked in a cove," Ningan relays the location of the pirates' hideout to his allies in the workshop of _Sapphi's Boutique_. "A whole ship, just waiting to be rifled!"

"We're not here to collect bounty, Ningan." Imogen reminds him. "We're here to put an end to this torment once and for all."

"So, what's the plan?" Sapphi rests her hands on her lap expectantly.

"Raid the ship in the dead of night." Ningan proposes.

"With all the pirates onboard?" Imogen shakes her head. "A preposterous manoeuvre…"

"We need to draw them out," Sapphi suggests. "Like moths to a flame…"

"Using what?" Ningan snorts. "Treasure? Women? What else could the pirates possibly want that could tempt them from their hideout?"

Imogen glances sideways to Sapphi. The Zora chortles. "You, silly!"

"You want me to play _bait_?" Ningan retorts.

"Right now, you're the top of the pirates' 'most wanted' list." Imogen adds. "Jolene would risk anything to have you dead."

"Ok, so say we draw the pirates out and we board the ship…" Ningan supposes. "Then what?"

"We sink it." Imogen concludes.

" _Sink it?_ " Sapphi gasps.

"The pirates' plot was to intercept a shipment that recently arrived in Zora Harbour." Imogen proceeds to deliberate her findings. "They blackmailed the Bomb Shopkeeper's wife into handing over the invoice for the shipment, so they could determine the date of the delivery. When Ningan intervened, they sought to intercept the invoice at the Post Office. Eventually, they had no choice but to raid Zora Harbour and successfully sabotaged the shipment there."

"And what was inside that shipping container?" Ningan inquires.

Imogen does not disclose the answer but smiles knowingly.


	29. Chapter 29

The twilit forest is at peace: a serene reserve of sunbathed summer insects and shut-eyed pheasants tucked into their nests.

Atop the mast of Jolene's vessel is a crow's nest, constantly stationed with lookouts. This evening, a runted barrelman scans the horizon with his telescope for any sign of trespassers who dared to venture too close. His line of sight adheres to the treeline when it encounters a scarlet smudge on the hillside. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a masked silhouette…the unmistakeable vigilante, The Weeping Eye.

"Trespasser ahoy!" the lookout rouses the crew below deck. "The Eye approaches ashore!"

Armed with a lens of her own, Jolene appears at the stern to vouch for herself. Standing broad-shouldered against the sunset is none other than her arch-nemesis.

"Belay all previous orders." she commands her consort. "I want all hands on deck to take down this bastard."

The pirates hurry to man the cannons. They load the barrels with lead and take aim at the coveted spy. With an almighty blast, they fire the grapeshot ashore. The Weeping Eye dodges their assault so that it sprays sand on impact.

"More firepower!" the captain yells.

Each cannonball falls further than the last, peppering the hillside with holes. When the smoke subsides, the scarlet mirage stands bold as brass upon the shore.

"Avast!" Jolene orders, and draws her scimitar. "All hands to the gangway! We'll hunt this sucker down ashore!"

The sailors surge towards the shores of the cove, in eager pursuit of their adversary. The Weeping Eye awaits their advancement before scampering across the sand. He lures them along the banks of the estuary all the way to the ocean before unmasking himself. The pirates stagger to a halt as they look upon the true identity of their antagonist: a Zora with a deceitful grin.

"Ciao!" Luto waves and dives headfirst into the water. Hopefully he has bought his friend enough time to stowaway aboard the vessel without being detected.


	30. Chapter 30

The barrelman remains bound to the crow's nest, stooped in misery as his cronies enjoy a wild goose chase below. When will he deserve the chance to walk the shores of this alluring paradise?

Suddenly, a sharp object hurtles through the air and skewers the mast above him. The barrel man inspects the flying dart and determines it to be a dagger. Before he can detach it from the wood, another impales his spine. He coughs blood and teeters over the edge, toppling to his downfall.

"You don't have to climb aboard." Ningan urges his accomplice from the shadows of the forest. "You can keep watch from up here, where it's safe."

"I can only alert you if I'm on board." Imogen asserts. "Besides, I want to see the ship for myself."

Ningan sighs. "Ok, suit yourself. But if I'm below deck, I won't be able to protect you."

Imogen shrugs. "Such is the will of destiny."

The unlikely pair descend upon the gangway in silence. Ningan pries his throwing knife from the bloody corpse of the barrelman and scrubs it with his sleeve. Imogen stations herself at the aft of the ship, in front of the steering wheel. Ningan nods his farewell as he stoops below deck.

Lanterns hang by chains from the ceiling, swaying steadily from side to side with the rocking of the boat. Ningan follows the trail of shadows down a narrow corridor that leads to a single door.

 _Click!_

He gains access to the ship's hold: a wide space with a low ceiling. The creaking chain of a single lantern swings like a pendulum, dimly illuminating the ship's cargo. Barrels and crates are stacked in every corner. Ningan opens the lid of a nearby crate to inspect its contents: a hoard of Bombs, Bomchus, and other explosives lie dormant like a volcano waiting to erupt.

"Impressed?" a cocky voice coos from behind. "Or afraid?"

Ningan whips his head round to greet the pirate empress, peacocking in full captain attire; donning a maroon doublet, topped with a tricorn, and complete with a crooked grin.

"No need for introductions!" she waves. "I know who you are - and of course, you already know me…"

She strides over the threshold in tough leather knee-high boots. "' _The Weeping Eye_ '…what an undoubtedly tragic pseudonym for a crimefighting vigilante…though, rather fitting for a shanty town such a this…"

"So, what did you plan to use these for?" the ninja gestures to her chest of goods.

Jolene shrugs. "Nothing in particular. I could share them with the cannon-fodders…instil a little extra fear into the townsfolk…or I could use them for blackmail…"

Ningan snickers. "You're terrified! You feel threatened! All because of _me_!"

The pirate queen rolls her eyes. "Don't gloat, shrimp – you're nothing but a nuisance. And you shall be dealt with swiftly."

She unsheathes her scimitar with a snarl. Ningan draws his daggers as the two dancers prepare to duel.


	31. Chapter 31

Ningan makes the first move, ferociously lunging towards his opponent. Jolene dips to the floor and swings her scimitar at his feet. He springs into the air and kicks off the wall, punting her in the back. She rolls forward and scrambles to her feet. Ningan charges at her, daggers raised. Jolene plants her heel on the top of a nearby Powder Keg and kicks it in his direction. The rolling barrel blunders into shins, sending him stumbling to the floor. Jolene throws her head back with a cackle.

"A rookie that can barely maintain his balance! This is child's play!"

Ningan clamps his hand around her ankle and drags her to the floor. She hurls her weight on top of him and they wrestle, just like in Sidon's restaurant. Crates topple around them, almost crushing them under the load.

"You're a strapping swain, I'll give you that…" she struggles with a smirk. "If I were twenty years younger…"

"I'm not inclined to hags like you!" Ningan scowls.

Their tussle is interrupted by the arrival of an anxious priestess in the doorway.

"Ningan, the crew are returning!" she warns. "We need to abandon ship, fast!"

"And who is _this_?" Jolene coos at the sight of the fair maiden in white. "A pretty little thing! Is she your floozy?"

"Imogen!" Ningan grimaces as he restrains the captain by the wrists. "Light the Kegs and run!"

"You have the matches!" she reminds him.

"Forget the matches!" he urges as Jolene proceeds to gnaw at his fingers. He flicks his head to the ceiling. "Up there!"

Imogen surveys the explosive containers packed tightly around the pair of scufflers; their weapons lie scattered. She looks to the ceiling and spies the flare of the swinging lantern.

"But how will you escape?"

"Imogen, _now!_ " Ningan orders fiercely.

Imogen seizes the scimitar at her feet. She counts the pendulumlike swings of the chain, like the rhythmic ticking of a metronome. _One…two…three…_

She takes aims and launches the scimitar through the air. Ningan and Jolene observe its majesty as it soars above their heads and seers through the iron chain. The lantern drops, spilling its scorching contents over the crates.

" _Run!_ "

Imogen bolts for the exit. Ningan unclamps his hands from around the pirate's wrists and clambers for the door. Jolene cuffs his foot and clenches her fist around his ankle. Ningan flounders to the floor and glances back at his fiery foe. With the glint of inferno in her eyes, she grins.

" _Burn with me!_ "


	32. Chapter 32

_Bang!_

The thunderous blast of the explosion rattles the streets of the town – a tremendous shockwave that smothers every streetlight and shatters every window.

The oncoming horde of pirates hurtle backwards into the trees as their vessel splits with a deafening crack. The hull shatters, scattering blazing splinters into the sky. The mast topples, dragging the emblem with it to the depths of the ocean. The crew observe the cataclysm from afar, as the explosion renders their home nothing more than scorched driftwood.

The sheer force sends Imogen rocketing through the air like a ragdoll; colliding with the water with a light splash. Her bones are bruised; her skin is scorched; her eardrums ring with tinnitus.

She crawls towards the shore and splutters soot into the sand. Her eyes glance back at the infernal wreckage, praying for a phoenix to rise from the ashes. She watches powerlessly as the deck perishes below the water's surface.

 _Ningan…_ his name quivers on her lips as she staggers in search of fresh water. She stumbles through the forest and collapses on the banks of the river. She submerges her inflamed scars; the current gnaws at the tender flesh, flooding her nerves with unbearable agony. In her anguish, she casts her head to the stars in silent prayer, when she spots a motionless mound beneath the bridge.

Imogen scrabbles towards it, dreading what she might discover. A body lies face-down on the riverbank, bloody and blackened. She presses her fingers on the pulse: _Alive_.


	33. Chapter 33

Sunlight breaks through the treetop canopy and bears down upon the shimmering surface of Dryad Spring. Imogen gently lays her enchanted petals on the clear water's surface and mutters an incantation. Her patient gradually awakens to the soothing melodies of birdsong. His burns have miraculously healed overnight, leaving only the faint indent of scars.

"So, you're finally awake." Imogen's voice surprises him. "I found you buried in the riverbank, mud-caked and lifeless. I brought you here in the early hours of the morning. The spring has worked wonders on your wounds."

"I survived?!" Ningan sits up in disbelief. "Did you…did you carry me all the way here?"

She nods. "I applied a handy healing spell that my mother taught me as a child. Nothing too taxing, but enough to undo the damage inflicted by the fire."

Ningan eyes the priestess warily as he inspects the fresh skin on his fingers. "I didn't know you could use magic…"

"Only on occasion." Imogen clarifies.

The Sheikah smiles. "Thank you, Imogen. You saved my life."

She rests her fingers in his palm and beams with overwhelming joy. "We did it, Ningan! We destroyed the pirates' stronghold while simultaneously eradicating the explosives that might have wreaked untold bloodshed upon our town! I knew my faith in you was justified!"

"We also avenged your mother." Ningan adds. "Jolene is dead – her reign of terror is over."

Imogen closes her eyes at the fond memory of being bundled in her mother's arms. The ninja and the healer ease into comfortable silence as they embrace the warmth of daybreak, the gentle bubbling of the spring water, and the prospect of a new era of tranquillity.


	34. Chapter 34

The whitewashed buildings bask in the pale glow of the full moon; the cobbled pavements glisten beneath the stars. Tonight, Oblimos is alive with music and dancing as the townsfolk celebrate their emancipation from the pirates' wrath. Tonight, they rejoice in the streets.

 _Sidon's Seafood Saloon_ is a lively hub of fairy lights and festivity. The owner greets his guests at the entrance with a heartfelt handshake and offers them a complimentary champagne flute. Since recovering from the shock of his deadly encounter, he has jubilantly opened his doors to all of Oblimos.

His perpetual welcoming reception is dashed at the approach of a scarlet stranger. The cool sea breeze billowing through his satin cape, he strolls towards the restaurant in a golden chiton, complete with a crown of golden-tinted laurel leaves, as his tailor had insisted: _A crown fit for a champion!_

He greets his old employer with an amiable bow. "Good evening, Sidon."

"Ningan…" the franchiser whispers in amazement. "I didn't know you were coming…"

"I'm merely a guest, like everyone else." the Sheikah assures him. "A blowout like this must be good for business?"

Sidon confesses. "It's a free buffet. I'm not charging a penny for this event."

Ningan approves. "It's good to see you've turned over a new leaf. Could I bother you for some champagne?"

"Of course, of course…" Sidon hurriedly hands him a bubbling flute filled to the brim. "Please, enjoy your evening."

Ningan gladly accepts his gift and glides through the gala with his cape billowing behind him. He passes the partygoers, sharing stories of their personal encounters with the great and wonderful Weeping Eye. He weaves between the waltzing lovers and wasted boozers as he beelines for the very back of the restaurant.

Frivolous fingers dance across the delicate ivory keys, producing timeless classics and modern hits that entertain the masses. Diners dance and jive jovially to the music, tipping their spare change to a pianist in a full black tuxedo transfixed upon the music sheets before him. A shadow appears over his shoulder and lingers until the end of the song. Luto strikes the final chord and turns to address a vision of scarlet.

"Ningan…you look magnificent!" he commends the costume's craftsmanship. "Where did you find these charming clothes?"

"A friend gave them to me." he answers simply. "Tailor-made!"

"The same one who designed your uniform?"

Ningan nods. "The very same. It's all yours by the way. I suppose I won't be needing it anymore."

" _Ningan!_ " a shrill voice chirps. A Zora dressed in a turquoise satin toga coupled with a silver band around her waist totters towards them on the highest heels known the mankind. "I knew a man like you couldn't resist a free buffet! Come and see!"

Champagne flute careening between her fingers, Sapphi scoots him to a table set with silver platters of shrimps, mussels, clams, shellfish and squid.

"The finest arrangement fit for a champion!" she gestures gallantly to the gluttonous array of food.

"I'm rather full, actually." Ningan declines. "I ate before I arrived."

"Oh come now, Ningan, don't be ridiculous!" she scalds him. "You deserve it! Otherwise, it will all go to waste!"

He reluctantly takes a bite of shrimp; crunchy in texture, salty in taste. Sapphi plucks a mussel from the platter and nibbles politely at its innards.

"Exquisitely _divine_!" she beams. "Oh, I really ought to mingle with the congregation – would you mind?"

"Not at all." Ningan smiles.

"I shan't be long!" Sapphi drops the remainder of her mussel carelessly onto the table and totters over to a group of woman in extravagant gowns.

Luto sidles up to him with a smirk. "Was that her?"

Ningan sighs. "World-renowned fashion designer and notorious busybody."

Luto chuckles. "I always knew it was you, by the way…the Weeping Eye. Ever since you stopped that heist here at the restaurant. I sought to deter you from involving yourself in these bloody affairs. I guess it was something you were born to do."

The Sheikah shakes his head with dismay. "I wasn't born to do this. I came here as an escape; not to entangle myself in some petty gang-wars. The Weeping Eye is nothing but a costume. I'm just a man running away from his real problems. It's time I left this town and pursued my true purpose. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Nonsense." Luto scoffs. "There's a whole world beyond these town walls. Though, it would be a shame if you were to leave before hearing my last song."

Ningan settles upon the sleek piano top as Luto occupies the stool beneath it. He cracks his knuckles and starts to play a resounding chorus that compels everyone in the room to dance. Ningan casts his eyes over the festivities and relaxes his shoulders. Like the boats on the horizon, his mind drifts to another celebration; the treasured memory of a past life…


	35. Chapter 35

It is the eve of Anther's much-anticipated Perennial Carousal: the city's celebration of the arts. The townsfolk flock to the eastern square, where the traditional opening ceremony is about to take place. The skies are clear and the stage is lit, allowing for a spectacular show.

On the edge of a balcony overlooking the crowded square, Ningan and Laurel sit side-by-side with a bubbly drink in their hand. Merry tunes fill the air, coupled with energetic dancing. Despite the party unfolding before their eyes, the two men choose to remain in relaxed silence as they prepare for the spectacle.

The starry night bursts into light, as fireworks of red, blue, green, purple, yellow and orange ignite the sky. Laurel and Ningan lift their heads to admire the dazzling display. Deafened by the boom of fireworks and the gasps of awe, Ningan ponders life back home. Once this expedition is over, would he return to Hyrule Castle to assume his position of Royal Adviser? Would he forget the incredible adventures of his worldly travels overnight? Would he still have the fortune of friendship with his fellow travellers even after their completed assignment?

All these questions fade to meaningless noise as he soaks up the scene of celebration, hand-in-hand with his hero. As a wise man once told him: _Live for the moment_ …


End file.
